HERO'S RETURN
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Six months after his faked turn to the darkside, Anakin is starting to settle into his normal life again; when disaster strikes. Padme is kidnapped by Dooku. Devastated and heartbroken, Anakin faces his toughest mission yet - a mission to save not only his family, but the Republic as well.


_**HERO'S RETURN****  
**_

_This is _a fill in Story set after my stories 'Tortured Soul' 'Darkness Becoming' and before my story 'Son Of The Chosen'.

**Six months after his faked turn to the darkside, Anakin is starting to settle into his normal life again; when disaster strikes.**

** Padme is kidnapped by Dooku. Devastated and heartbroken, Anakin faces his toughest mission yet - a mission to save not only his family, but the Republic as well.  
**

**Rexan: 2 years old.**_**  
**_

PROLOGUE.

Anakin ran through the temple, heading for the Council Chamber. He was late... Again. He rounded the corner of the hall way-

"Die Tinnies!"

Anakin blinked at his son, who stared up at him, the toy lightsaber that Anakin had made for him, was held, pointed up at his chest. Behind him, Rex froze, his eyes widening.

Anakin burst out laughing, "So this is what Rexan means when he says he's been 'playing with Uncle Rex'." Grinning, Anakin shook his head. "We're fighting a war, and you're... playing at one?"

Rex shook his head, as he stared at Anakin, his face red with embarrassment. "He started it."

Chuckling, Anakin looked down at Rexan. "Did Uncle Rex tell you not to tell anyone?"

"He say-ed it was our secret," Rexan said, smiling at him. Rex glanced at the time, and started snickering.

"General, I don't mean to intrude on family matters, but aren't you late?" He asked with a smirk.

Anakin's eyes widened in horror before he shot off like a rocket. Causing Rex to crack up laughing. Anakin glanced behind him and glared. "Laugh it up Rex!" With that he vanished down the hall.

Rexan stared at the hall in confusion as to why his father was in such a rush. His attention was regained by Rex as they started playing again.

x

Anakin burst through the doors, not as quick as one would expect. But luckily he had slowed down to a walk before coming into the Council Chamber. However, everyone could hear his panting.

Obi-wan shook his head in exasperation. "What am I going to do with you Anakin?"

Ahsoka looked at her Master, and grinned. "Did Rexan distract you again, Master?"

Anakin shrugged sheepishly. "He's one of the reasons, and yes, I did get distracted." As he thought of Rex playing with his son, Anakin started to chuckle.

"Is there something funny we should know about?" Obi-wan asked, his head cocked curiously to one side.

"Do you know what Rex has been doing when he's been 'watching' Rexan for me?' Anakin asked, his face splitting into a grin as he chuckled again.

Ahsoka frowned, "What?"

"Playing soldiers." he laughed shaking his head, "I ran into them , on my way here and-"

"We got the Tinnies on the run!" The doors opened and Rexan ran in, his 'lightsaber' slashing wildly at imaginary battle droids, Rex was a second behind him, his arms outstretch from trying to stop the two year old from entering. He froze, noticing everyone watching him.

Obi-wan blinked before bending down to Rexan's level and holding out his arms. Rexan quickly ran to his 'Uncle'.

"Hey there buddy, would you mind if I take a look at your lightsaber?"

Rexan handed it over. "Dada made it for me."

As Obi-wan looked at it, his eyes widened in interest; the handle looked similar to Anakin's own lightsaber, however the blade, was simply an eight inch long, half inch wide lamp, that had been cleverly inserted into the handle. He looked up at Anakin. "When did you have time to design a toy lightsaber?"

"I just used my spare time. It's not like it took me long to make it." Anakin shrugged, "And it stops Rexan from trying to steal my real lightsaber."

Master Windu raised an eyebrow. "Has he ever succeeded in that?"

Anakin sighed and weakly nodded. "Once, while I was sleeping." He'd taken a nap on the couch... And had awoken to his son standing in front of him with his lightsaber ignited. "It hasn't happened since I made Rexan his own."

Rexan grinned. "Dada says it's better than his," he said proudly.

Anakin smiled at him before looking to Rex and slightly moved his head towards Rexan. Rex came and took Rexan from Obi-wan's arms.  
"Ok kido, let's let your dad do his work." With that they left the room.

Anakin turned back around to face the council but noticed Ahsoka grinning at him. "What?"

Ahsoka's grin widened. "Wow Master, I never took you for a softy..."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Then perhaps my training is too hard on you? Or is it not hard enough?"

Ahsoka remained quiet, now trying to suppress her grin.

"I want to know how Rexan managed to get your lightsaber," Obi-wan smiled at Anakin.

Anakin shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it." It had been terrifying... And Padme had not been amused by the furniture Rexan had cut to pieces.

"Really Anakin," Obi-wan chuckled, "how did a two year old manage to steal your lightsaber?'

"I was asleep!" Anakin snapped, sitting down, "And it's really none of your business."

Someone cleared their throat and everyone turned to look at Master Yoda. "Reason to be here, we must discuss. Distracted, we mustn't remain." He gave Anakin a pointed look... causing the young knight to look away in embarrassment.

xx

It had been an exhausting meeting, but it was done and overwith.

Anakin walked into the apartment and turned on the light. His eyes widened as he immediately noticed how messy it was. The more he looked around, the more he panicked. "Padme? Padme, are you here? Padme!" There was no sign of her, only the sign that a struggle had taken place.

As he continued to look around, his eyes fell on a holographic projector that was laying on one of the only tables that remained upright. He shakily turned it on to see Count Dooku. _"Ah Skywalker, I see you have found my message. I must inform you that I have your lovely wife. She will be punished for your treason... unless... you destroy the evidence I know you have against my master and I. I have left the frequency at which to contact me by. Good luck General and I hope to hear from you soon."_ The count smiled maliciously before the hologram disappeared.

Anakin picked up his comlink. Ahsoka was most likely still talking with the masters as she had her own assignment. "Ahsoka? Can you hear me?" He asked in a shaky voice. His legs had lost their strength and he had collapsed to the floor. "Ahsoka! Answer me, will you?"

He pounded his right hand against the floor... causing a small crater.

_"Master? What's the matter? You sound upset."_ Ahsoka's voice said over the comlink.

Anakin had tears streaming down his face. He was sure the masters and Ahsoka could feel his distress. "I am Snips," He sobbed. "Dooku has Padme... he wants me destroy the evidence I have against his master. But... that would mark me..."

_"A traitor... Master, wait there. I'm coming to you."_ He was sure the Masters would come with her too.


End file.
